El Torneo de Lannisport
by Ares-sama
Summary: El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello. FemJon.
1. Comienzo

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**Anuncio:** Creo que desde el momento en que comencé a escribir Bastardo sin gloria, siempre exprese mis deseos a una historia de Female Jon, es algo que siempre he querido hacer y por fin después de tanto tiempo decidí hacerlo.

Como notaran a lo largo de la historia se realizaron ciertos cambios sobre la cronologia. No hubo rebelión Greyjoy, Willas Tyrell no esta tullido.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

I

* * *

Comienzo

Chapter Text

I

Era tan curioso para muchos poder verla, conocer a la persona que generaba tantos rumores e historias a lo largo de los Siete Reinos que cuando se supo abiertamente que se trataba de ella, pocos ojos inescrupulosos intentaron apartar sus miradas o sus sonrisas llenas de intenciones ocultas cuando la veían pasar.

Los rumores resultaron ser ciertos y eso hizo que muchos tantos nobles como plebeyos dieran un leve agradecimiento a los dioses.

Ella paseaba con tranquilidad por todo el lugar, siempre acompañada de un gran Lobo blanco, a veces con un guardia con los colores Stark, otras veces con algún noble norteño o miembro de las casas vasallas de los Stark y su respetiva guardia.

La chica nunca estaba sola, eso fue claro para muchos caballeros, soldados e incluso Lores sureños que deseaban acercarse a ella.

El torneo de Lannisport convocado para celebrar un año mas de reinado del Rey Robert, patrocinado por el temido Tywin Lannister, aunque se decía que el verdadero objetivo de dicho torneo no era seguir consiguiendo los favores de la corona, si no, hacer que los nobles vieran las grandes riquezas de la casa Lannister, que vieran y le dieran apoyo al joven príncipe Joffrey que hasta el momento había sido incapaz de ganarse la confianza o el apoyo de la corte.

El Rey Robert convoco a todos los Siete Reinos para este evento, se decía que quería hacer parecer el torneo de Harrenhal fuera totalmente un asunto minúsculo, y para conseguir eso se necesitaba claramente que un Baratheon se ganara el corazón de una chica Stark.

Gran problema es que Ned Stark se negó hasta el ultimo aliento enviar a su familia, hijos o cualquier otra persona que fuera su representante a dicho espectáculo. La solución fue un decreto real, una orden y algunos dicen que una carta escrita por el mismo Robert con su puño y letra dejando claro que no toleraría un NO como respuesta.

Muchos temieron que la ya frágil amistad entre el norte y la corona fuera destruida, pero Ned siendo el hombre pacifico y conciliador que era, acepto marchar al sur con su familia dejando atrás solo a sus dos hijos menores Bran, y Rickon al cuidado de su esposa Lady Catelyn, su hermano menor Benjen Stark señor de Foso Cailin también había marchado con su comitiva acompañando a su hermano.

Los recuerdos dolorosos para el norte hicieron que las casas nobles acompañaran a su Señor Feudal con suma lealtad enviando cada una de ellas una comitiva. Lo cierto es que por primera vez en un torneo sureño todo el norte estaba presente y el ambiente era totalmente hostil entre muchos.

Dorne envió a su princesa, junto con sus primas las serpientes de arena, también se rumoreaba que Oberyn Martell estaba en el lugar, aunque hasta ahora nadie lo había visto. Del Dominio se esperaba la presencia de casi todas las casas nobles y sus lores, en especial del joven Willas Tyrell de quien se rumoreaba era tan buen luchador como el mismo Jaime Lannister.

Los Greyjoy enviaron a sus hijos en un acto totalmente sorprendente, algunos rumores hablaban de como querían disipar cualquier murmullo de una posible rebelión – Lo cierto es que tal vez querían era distraer la atención mientras proseguían con sus planes – Hasta ahora el joven Theon Greyjoy había resaltado mas que el resto de sus hermanos por su comportamiento.

Ya fuera que el torneo si consiguiera superar los eventos presenciados durante el torneo de Harrenhal, muchos jóvenes caballeros sureños agradecían la presencia de la joven dama a quien muchos hasta ahora no le habían quitado sus ojos.

En especial de un joven, quien desde el momento en que la vio ingresar a la ciudad de Lannisport acompañada de toda la comitiva norteña, al lado de su supuesto hermano norteño y el heredero de Eddard Stark. Cuando la observo montando a caballo supo que era ella y que las historias que llegaran a sus oídos eran ciertas.

Muchos agradecían porque Robert ordeno al señor del norte asistir, pero nadie agradecía mas que el joven Aegon Targaryen quien se encontraba totalmente oculto en ese momento bajo la aparecia de un simple escudero, ocultando su cabello plateado detrás de una tonalidad azul oscuro.

Aegon fue salvado de bebe, siendo intercambiado por otro infante, el de un simple campesino por el cual Varys pago una sustancial cantidad de oro para realizar dicho cambio. Su madre Elia supo del intercambio, pero jamás sus tíos u otros parientes que pudiera tener con vida.

Ahora mientras intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, mientras fingía ser solo un escudero mas que estaba totalmente perdido en la hermosa piel cremosa y pálida, en ese cabello negro oscuro, con algunos leves mechones grises que recorrían su cabellera que le daban un leve tono exótico, esos ojos tan profundos que muchos confundían con un leve gris casi plateado, para Aegon eran mas cercanos al purpura, su estatura aunque no era la mejor claramente superaba a la de muchas damas sureñas siento casi igual de alta que él.

Lo cual le avergonzaba un poco saber que no tenia una presencia muy intimidante con referencia a otros caballeros.

Ella, esta muchacha que caminaba por los campos donde se iba a realizar el torneo, seguida de ese intimidante lobo, esa chica a quien todos le miraban y le apartaban camino era una simple bastarda.

Pero no cualquier bastarda, era la bastarda del honorable Ned Stark, se decía que Ned la amaba tanto que nunca permitió que nadie la cargara cuando era un bebe, que la niña llego a enfermarse una vez de viruela, el hombre puso a la niña sobre su pecho todo el tiempo para cuidar personalmente de ella.

Todos hablaban del gran amor que Ned Stark profería hacia la niña, incluso se rumoro que la casa Bolton llego a ofrecer el peso de tres corceles de arena por la mano soltera de la muchacha para que se casara con el bastardo de Roose Bolton, Ned Stark se negó a ello e incluso llego a proferir fuertes declaraciones contra el hombre. Muchos pensaron que fue debido a que Roose ofreció a su hijo bastardo un chico con fuertes rumores de crueldad.

El siguiente en intentarlo fue la casa Karstark, al principio fue el hijo menor Eddard Karstark quien iba a ser ofrecido, pero se dice que cuando sus hermanos Harrion y Torrhen vieron a la muchacha en ese momento con solo catorce años, comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos.

Su padre tuvo que retirarse y abandonar Invernalia para evitar que sus hijos se despedazaran entre sí. Las demás casas de igual manera intentaron, ganarse el favor o la mano de la niña, nadie lo consiguió, se decía que Ned Stark nunca iba a permitir que la muchacha se casara, algunos hablaron incluso abiertamente que el señor del norte la amaba mas que a sus hijas legitimas.

Aunque claro cualquier persona que hubiera crecido en Invernalia hubiera sabido la falsedad de estas palabras, Ned amaba a todas sus hijas, pero era demasiado sobre protector con la bastarda.

Y aquí en el sur, en la madriguera del León todos se daban cuenta el motivo, Sansa la hija mayor y legitima era una chica que atraía miradas, tenia una joven belleza que muchos podrían encontrar exquisita, educada y formal, mientras que su hermana menor Arya era una chica que atraía mas miradas por su rebeldía y temperamento. Pero ambas eran jóvenes para los ojos de muchos hombres y ante todo Joanna Snow era sencillamente una belleza que le recordaba a muchos a las princesas Targaryen, los rumores deberían ser ciertos su madre debería ser Ashara Dayne.

Pero claro que Aegon sabía que eso no era cierto.

"Mi señor debemos irnos"

Escucho una pequeña voz a sus espaldas, volteo para ver al Magister Illyrio quien le daba una breve mirada de advertencia.

"Deseo hablar con ella"

Dijo con voz clara, decidida, por primera vez en una semana Visenya estaba sola, bueno al lado de su lobo, pero tenía la esperanza que este no reaccionara violentamente ante su presencia.

"Aun no, debes ser paciente joven Griff"

Aegon suspiro mientras daba una ultima mirada a su hermana oculta, decidio acceder acompañar al Magister de regreso a la ciudad.

Mientras ellos se alejaban Joanna acariciaba el hocico de su lobo Huargo el cual parecía estar disfrutando las acaricias de su ama. Fue cuando el lobo se puso alerta que sintió unos leves pasos acercándose.

Era su hermano mayor Robb quien le daba una mirada de desaprobación.

"Ya lo sé, no debí haberme alejado sin compañía"

Robb quien conocía totalmente los deseos de su hermana de escapar del estricto control de su padre sobre ella, solo suspiro suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la persona que consideraba como su gemela.

"Este no es el norte, padre lo ha dejado claro, solo debes ser paciente hasta que regresemos a casa"

Joanna sonrio con tristeza no entendía cual era el significado de venir a este torneo si iba a estar siendo vigilada todo el tiempo, debió haberse quedado en Invernalia con Lady Catelyn ayudándole a cuidar a sus hermanos.

Ella no diría que la esposa de su padre era como una madre, esta se comportaba como una tía cariñosa, amorosa un poco más dada a darle ciertas libertades, muchas veces era Cat quien la defendía ante el escrito control que su padre ejercía sobre ella.

"Se que no es el norte, además Ghost me va a proteger, ¿Cierto muchacha?"

El lobo solo lamio las manos de su cuidadora como una clara señal de que iba a cumplir con su deber hacia la persona que veía como su madre. Los hermanos Stark se alejaron, mientras que algunos metros Jaime Lannister observaba de forma embelesada a la chica.

"¿Quién es ella?"

Pregunto con sumo interés, reconocía al chico como el hijo de Eddard Stark, fue presentado esa mañana ante el rey y su padre, pero la jovencita no podía saber quién era.

"Es la bastarda del norte, dicen que es la mujer mas hermosa de los Siete Reinos"

Hablo Tyrion con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ambos hermanos iban a ver a su padre que se encontraba organizando los últimos detalles de su costoso y valorado torneo. Pero cuando Jaime noto a tantos jóvenes que detenían sus trabajos para voltear sus miradas, la curiosidad le gano, al principio pensó que era el lobo blanco del tamaño de un pony que recorría todo el lugar, pero cuando este al escuchar un leve silbido regreso inmediatamente donde una joven doncella, no superior a unos diecisiete años o un poco menos Jaime se sorprendió ante ella.

"La quiero conocer"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras decidían caminar de regreso hacia su padre, Tyrion sonrio con entusiasmó si su hermano quería tener una reunión con la muchacha el diablillo la iba a obtener.


	2. Primer encuentro

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**Anuncio:** Creo que desde el momento en que comencé a escribir Bastardo sin gloria, siempre exprese mis deseos a una historia de Female Jon, es algo que siempre he querido hacer y por fin después de tanto tiempo decidí hacerlo.

Como notaran a lo largo de la historia se realizaron ciertos cambios sobre la cronologia. No hubo rebelión Greyjoy, Willas Tyrell no esta tullido.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

I

* * *

Era demasiado hermosa para la vista, era un crimen que semejante belleza estuviera totalmente desperdiciada en el frio, salvaje y olvidado Norte, ver a esta doncella, a esta muchacha tan bella que no dudaba que con la ropa, las joyas y los elementos apropiados podría detener a un ejercito con un solo pestañeo de sus ojos – No, nada de eso sería necesario – porque entre más se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba se daba cuenta que la chica no necesitaría nada de eso para detener su corazón con facilidad y la de cualquiera de sus acompañantes.

Quería acercarse, arrodillarse ante ella, para besar levemente su mano y preguntarle por su nombre, quería decirle que era la mujer más fascinante que hubiera visto en toda su vida – Es más hermosa que mi hermana – y Margaery Tyrell era considerada la mujer más hermosa de todas, incluso más que la reina según muchos, al menos hasta ahora.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

Pregunto su hermano Garlan mientras sostenía el hombro de su hermano, para detenerlo, evitar que hiciera una locura.

Se encontraban en las playas de Lannisport, sin querer aceptarlo eran hermosas, y sus aguas cristalinas a pesar de estar tan cerca de una gran urbe, la arena era casi dorada y no se podría encontrar algún reparo o algo negativo que decir sobre el panorama.

"¡Solo quiero ir a presentarme!"

Dijo Willas con una sonrisa en su rostro, Garlan volteo los ojos al ver que su hermano no sabio exactamente de quien se trataba, los hermanos Tyrell salieron esa mañana del campamento que las casas nobles del Dominio habían establecido a las fueras de la ciudad, siguiendo el ejemplo de los norteños quienes fueron los primeros en negarse al pasar las noches en el interior de Lannisport, acto que fue acompañado por los demás señores y caballeros invitados de los diversos reinos.

No se esperaba ningún percance en su pequeña cabalgata matutina, y aunque las playas llamaron la atención de Willas Tyrell el heredero de la casa Tyrell y futuro señor de Altojardín, pero cuando el tranquilo y algo despreocupado de su hermano se encontró con una pequeña comitiva donde se distinguía a una muchacha mayor corriendo por todo el lugar siendo perseguida de cerca por un lobo de un tamaño considerable.

"¿No tienes ni idea de quien se trata cierto?"

Willas se detuvo por unos minutos mientras se quedaba mirando a lo lejano a la muchacha, entraba hasta la orilla del mar para agacharse y lanzarle leves salpicaduras hacia el animal que estaba a su lado. Nunca había visto a una dama preocuparse tan poco por su vestimenta o que fuera vista realizando un comportamiento considerado solo apropiado para los sirvientes.

"Por los soldados Stark presentes, debe ser una de las hijas de Lord Stark"

Comento con indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la comitiva norteña.

"¡Willas, espera hermano!"

Le dijo mientras le tomaba por el brazo con fuerza, no era normal que su hermano mayor actuara de esa manera, pero debía evitar un posible conflicto si la presencia del heredero de la casa Tyrell no era bien recibida.

"¿Qué pasa Garlan?"

Le dijo con una voz agua y claramente molesto.

"Espera, solo escúchame, he escuchado rumores, pero no pensé que fueran ciertos hasta ahora, dicen que las hijas de Lord Stark al igual que sus hijos tienen Lobos Huargo tan grandes como un caballo, pero dicen que el lobo blanco le pertenece a su hija bastarda"

Ned Stark tenia una hermosa bastarda. Fue lo único que pensó Willas mientras comenzaba a caminar con mas urgencia, su hermano le miro sorprendido ante su decisión y fue entonces que decidio ordenarle a toda su guardia que los acompañara.

Willas camino decidido en llegar hacia la joven doncella, hasta que un soldado norteño surgió y se interpuso, rápidamente otros cuatro soldados aparecieron.

"Mi Lord, ¿os puedo preguntar hacia donde se dirige?"

Willas intento no mostrarse sorprendido por el comportamiento de estos hombres, realmente nunca antes había sentido hostilidad de ninguna otra persona.

"¡Apártate soldado!"

Claramente molesto ante la intromisión de aquel hombre, le miro fijamente, no paso desapercibido como este soldado junto con los demás, estaban llevando sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

"Lo siento, pero nadie tiene permitido acercársele a Lady Joanna sin autorización de Lord Stark"

Garlan llego al poco tiempo acompañado de tres soldados Tyrell, este había escuchado todo y alzo una ceja con interés. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, sobre la sobreprotección que el señor del norte tenía hacia su hija bastarda.

Entre mas la miraba de reojo, ignorando por unos momentos a los guardias, podría ver los motivos por los cuales le protegía, también la razón por la cual su hermano actuaba tan imprudentemente.

Era hermosa, pero esa belleza era tan peligrosa no quería imaginarse lo que una mujer así podría causar en los hombres erróneos.

Entonces fue cuando ella se acercó, llevaba varias conchas marinas recogidas en su vestido, esa enorme y peligrosa bestia suya caminaba a su lado como si se tratara de un simple cachorro.

"¡Jory! ¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto Joanna con interés, mientras veía a los hombres de su padre y a esos caballeros sureños a punto de atacarse los unos a los otros.

"Ah mi señora"

Dijo Willas mientras dejaba a un lado a Jory Cassel comandante de la guardia de Invernalia, para agacharse y tomar suavemente la mano derecha de Joanna – la única disponible, en la izquierda sostenía un pedazo de su vestido para no dejar caer las conchas que había recogido – Beso suavemente la mano, mostrando la mayor caballerosidad posible.

"¿Disculpe?"

Dijo Joanna sonrojada y extraña por ese comportamiento.

"Mi error, no me he presentado Soy Willas Tyrell heredero de la casa Tyrell y futuro señor de Altojardín"

La reacción de los soldados Stark no se hizo esperar, algunos de ellos se mostraron incomodos, pero se acercaron lentamente hacia la hija de su señor en una clara señal de protección.

"Es un gusto mi Lord, Soy Joanna Snow"

Joanna intento mostrar una leve señal de cortesía, pero en ese momento varias de las conchas se cayeron, fue entonces que Willas se agacho a recogerlas rápidamente.

"No sabía, que disfrutabas tanto de los obsequios de los mares"

Ella claramente se sonrojo, tomando las conchas marinas tan rápido como le fueron ofrecidas.

"No realmente, espero preparar algunos collares para mis hermanas"

Acaso se refería a sus hermanas legitimas, era extraño nunca antes había visto a una chica bastarda mostrar algún interés por los hijos legítimos de su padre, pero ella parecía realmente decirlo con sinceridad.

"Se sentirán afortunadas de recibir tales obsequios"

La sonrisa que recibió fue suficiente para que Willas se quedara arrodillado por el resto del día solo para observar a la muchacha de cerca.

"Gracias mi Lord, mi hermana Sansa se sintió maravillada por el collar que portaba la princesa, esperaba poder realizarle uno igual"

Pero la dicha de Willas duro poco, el capitán de la guardia Stark se acercó rápidamente hacia Joanna tocándole el hombro y susurrando varias palabras, claramente le estaba recordando las ordenes de su padre para no hablar con nadie que no fuera de su confianza o aprobación.

"Lo siento mi señor, pero debo retirarme"

Dijo rápidamente mientras comenzaba su retirada, seguida de la guardia Stark, el lobo blanco nunca se les separo, pero Willas seguía arrodillado, mirando como se iba la Doncella, ese cabello que llegaba hasta las caderas de la muchacha lo había hipnotizado.

"Vamos hermano, levántate y conserva algo de dignidad"

Le dijo Garlan mientras ayudaba a su hermano ponerse de pie, pero la mirada de Willas nunca se aparto de la comitiva Stark.

"¿Crees que este en el torneo?"

Comento con interés el joven heredero de los Tyrell. Garlan esperaba que no lo estuviera, realmente tenia un mal presentimiento sobre la muchacha – Es como ver el resurgimiento de Lyanna Stark – Y aunque nunca la conoció siempre escucho historias sobre la princesa del invierno que fue robada por un dragón, ocasionando la peor de todas las guerras.

"Sera lo mas seguro, solo espero que el Rey Robert no se fije en ella"

Willas sintió un leve escalofrió ante esas palabras, mirando fijamente a Garlan, si esperaba que no estuviera presente pensó y si iba a estar, que estuviera tan ebrio para que se interesara en otras personas.

"Ven hermano, vamos a limpiarte la baba que has derramado por esa niña bastarda, y hacer que recuperes algo de dignidad"

Willas soltó una risa falsa, mientras golpeaba a su hermano en el hombro, ambos se retiraron con calma, no sin antes que Willas volteara su mirada para ver el horizonte en un intento por verla una última vez.

Quería poder conocerla más.

* * *

II

* * *

"¡Papa dice que estas en problemas!"

Comento Sansa con preocupación mientras caminaba con elegancia, portando con orgullo y gusto el collar hecho por su hermana mayor. Al lado de ellas iba la pequeña Arya quien parecía poco interesada en la conversación de sus hermanas, la menor sabia que su padre siempre reprendía a Joanna por cualquier tontería que hiciera al igual que siempre le perdonaría cuando estaba solo le sonreía y le llamaba padre con ternura.

"No es mi culpa que de repente un Lord Importante de sur apareciera de la nada"

Joanna estaba molesta esa mañana, el día anterior Jory Cassel la había delatado con su padre y este le dio un largo discurso sobre los peligros que representaban los señores sureños.

"Pero por lo que dijiste, se comporto como todo un caballero"

Fue en ese momento que Arya volteo los ojos y tomo con fuerza las manos de Joanna con fuerza.

"No te dejes engañar, de seguro intentara acostarte contigo y luego te olvidara"

Sansa se puso roja de la vergüenza de las palabras de su hermana, y lo peor en público, las tres hijas de Lord Stark estaban caminando por las calles de Lannisport, se esperaba que las primeras Justas del torneo comenzaran esa misma tarde y antes de ir a ver las preliminares, las tres hermanas querían recorrer la ciudad.

Claramente iban acompañadas de una importante guardia norteña, había soldados Umber, Cassel, Bolton, Karstark, Manderly entre sus acompañantes.

Claramente Joanna se sentía agobiada, sabia que su guardia había sido reforzada debido a su reciente encuentro con los Tyrell, le gustaría entender por que su padre se comportaba de esa manera.

"¡Arya! Ese no es el lenguaje de una Dama"

Un leve suspiro salió de Joanna mientras separaba a sus dos hermanas menores antes de que comenzaran con una nueva discusión.

"Calma, no me voy a dejar engañar, además dudo mucho que el heredero de una importante casa muestre algún interés por mi"

Sus hermanas no dudaron en mostrar tristeza en sus ojos ante las palabras de su hermana mayor. Joanna había sido como una segunda madre para ambas, debido a la cantidad de hijos de su padre entendían que a veces Lady Catelyn no podría estar enfocadas en ella, fue Joanna quien peinaba a Sansa desde que era una niña y le cantaba las canciones de caballeros que tanto amaba, mientras que para Arya ella era la encargada de jugar a los caballeros desde que tenía memoria.

Nadie nunca supo el motivo de por que la esposa de Lord Stark llego aceptar a la niña entre su familia hasta el punto de cuidarla, aunque claro no era algo fácil. Se dice que Lord Stark no confiaba ni en su propia sombra con respeto al cuidado de Joanna cuando era apenas un bebe intentando sobrevivir a su primer invierno.

Fue el sonido de los cascos de caballo que despertó el interés de las hermanas Stark, voltearon su mirada para ver a una gran multitud formándose, Arya fue la primera en emocionarse y comenzar a correr para ver que sucedía, este acto hizo entrar en pánico a Joanna para intentar alcanzar a su hermana menor y no sufriera algún daño, luego fueron los soldados y Sansa quienes intentaban alcanzarles.

Arya se metió entre la multitud queriendo saber que pasaba, sin saberlo termino siendo empujada por las personas que venían de más atrás, debido a la confusión que se estaba formando y termino cayendo directo a uno de los caminos empedrados de la ciudad.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del chirrido de un caballo, y un fuerte grito, Arya alzo la vista para ver los cascos del caballo cerca sobre ella, hasta que sintió un fuerte agarrón de su vestimenta.

El caballo reacciono con temor ante el inesperado suceso, haciendo que se alzara mucho mas y terminara tumbando a su jinete.

"¡Arya!"

Grito con fuerza Joanna mientras sacaba a su hermana del lugar, luego la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó asegurarse que nada le hubiera sucedido.

"¡Tu! ¡Campesina como te atreves! Exijo que te disculpas ahora mismo"

Fue un fuerte grito que se originó, haciendo que voltearan la mirada para ver a un joven de cabellos rubios, y ojos verdes, era alto, hasta se podría considerar atractivo si no fuera por esa mirada llena de juria que había en su rostro.

"¿Disculpa? Tu caballo por nada aplasta a mi hermana"

Joanna grito con furia mientras ponía a Arya detrás de ella. Sus palabras claramente molestaron mucho más al rubio, rápidamente todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de capas doradas y soldados Lannister. Joanna no entendía por que estaban la guardia de Desembarco del Rey en este lugar.

"Joa, es el príncipe"

Dijo Arya mientras la tomaba de las mangas de su vestido, Joanna miro asustada entonces ahora al muchacho, ella no lo conocía, pero sus hermanos legítimos habían sido presentados ante el rey el día que llegaron, algo que aprovecho Joanna para ir a recorrer el lugar hasta que su hermano Robb fue a buscarla.

"Arrestarla"

Grito con furia, fue en ese momento que varios soldados norteños aparecieron, llenando la calle, Sansa llego asustada y con pánico sin poder entender que sucedía.

"¡Suficiente!"

Se escucho una voz, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirar, era un hombre tal vez un poco mayor que el príncipe, por un par de años, tenia el cabello negro, los ojos azules.

"Bastardo"

Dijo Joffrey con odio en su voz. Mientras que Gendry desmontaba de su caballo acompañado de dos soldados Baratheon, con su uniforme distintivo de tener leves cuernos de ciervo en sus cascos.

Este camino directo hacia Joanna, pero le hizo a un lado para arrodillarse ante Arya.

"Está bien mi Lady"

Fue entonces que tanto Joanna como Sansa vieron por primera vez en sus vidas que la hermana menor de ambas se sonrojara de tal forma que oculto su rostro detrás de su hermana mayor.

"Ella se encuentra bien, mi Lord"

Dijo Joanna sin poder saber de quien se trataba este joven.

"Gendry Baratheon, mi señora"

El bastardo legitimado de Robert pensó Sansa mientras miraba al joven muchacho, eso entendía la rabia y enojo del príncipe Joffrey, se decía que ambos hermanos se detestaban en forma, pero eran solo rumores pero ahora veía que parecían ser ciertos.

"Ordene que la arrestaran"

Dijo Joffrey nuevamente mientras los soldados Lannister estaban a punto de movilizarse.

"Y yo cancelo esa orden"

Todos vieron llegar a un hombre con armadura dorada, con hombreras con la forma de un león rugiente. Jaime Lannister miro con desaprobación al hijo de Cersei, a veces quería realmente golpear al pequeño bastardo para que pudiera aprender algo de modales.

"Todos retiraos ahora mismo o serán enviados a los calabozos"

Fue en ese momento que todos los presentes comenzaron a marcharse rápidamente. Jaime desmonto de su caballo ignorando las quejas recientes del príncipe mientras caminaba directo hacia la hija mayor de Lord Stark.

"Se encuentra bien mi señora"

Dijo con voz calmada mientras un segundo jinete aparecía, claro que este en un pony y no en un gran corcel, Tyrion miraba todo lo sucedió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo estamos mi… ¿Lord?"

Jaime soltó una leve risa en esos momentos.

"Jaime Lannister mi señora"

"Eres el Matarreyes"

Dijo con fuerza Arya quien apareció detrás de su hermana.

"¡Arya!"

Comento Sansa mientras seguía mirando a su hermana con desaprobación. Las palabras de la menor de las Stark parecieron influir muy poco Jaime, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera, incluso cuando sus actos habían sido totalmente con la mejor de las intenciones.

"No hay ningún problema, todo esto ha sido un terrible mal entendido, como disculpas me sentiré honrado si van a los balcones privados para ver el inicio del torneo esta tarde"

Sansa se adelanto a sus hermanas rápidamente.

"Sera todo un honor mi señor"

Jaime se alegro rápidamente, mientras comenzaba alejarse de las muchachas, fue un buen primer encuentro pensó el rubio mientras veía a Joffrey acercándose de forma amenazadora.

"Pagaras por esto"

Le dijo con voz amenazante y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar seguido por su guardia.

Gendry se quedo observando a la menor de los Stark, se preguntaba que había ocasionado para que esta se negara a verlo directamente.

"Mi Lady, lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano"

Dijo Gendry, era obvio que Joffrey siempre actuaba sin pensar, pero intentar arrestar a las hijas de Lord Stark provocaría una guerra con el norte.

"Espero recibir su favor para el torneo, mi Lady"

Pero Arya se negaba a verlo directamente, ocasionado que Gendry soltara un suspiro desilusionado y terminara marchándose, los soldados norteños comenzaron a rodear a las niñas rápidamente estas decidieron regresar al campamento de su padre, esperaba que aun así pudieran asistir al torneo en esa tarde, aunque ninguna de ellas entendía exactamente que era lo que acaba de suceder.

**Nota:**

Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta nueva actualizacion, solo dire que Joanna siempre se ha visto obligada a tener ciertos comportamiento o manejos debido a su padre, Ned la sobreprotege mucho, pero nuestra chica es una guerrera, es la hija de Lyanna despues de todo.

Comentarios:

dianix96: Si una version femenina, realmente es la historia con la que queria comenzar los fic de Game Of thrones, pero tuve tantas dudas en su momento que apenas me animo a comenzar esta historia. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia.

Gloria: Hola, en verdad me gusta mucho que llamara tu interes espero no decepcionarte.

MarleneMckinnonBlack: wau, wau wau, calma, calma, contaras toda la historia aunque no tan literal y en ese orden jajajajaja me encanto tu imaginacion en verdad.

lunatica: me encanta ese nombre, me encanta aun mas que te fascinara la historia.


	3. Una pequeña aventura

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**anuncio: **Hola a todos amigos, lectores y colegas de escritura.

Primero que todo es un capitulo algo corto, pero que me moría por subirlo.

Otro pequeño asunto he cambiado, divido el personaje de Domeric Bolton, pronto sabrán a que me refiero. También sabrán un poco sobre Gendry y por que esta legitimado.

* * *

I

* * *

"¡Es una locura!"

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la mujer que le acompañaba, ambas chicas estaban disfrazadas como soldados Stark caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Lannisport en dirección hacia donde se estaba desarrollando el torneo en honor al rey Robert.

"Te conté lo que paso esta mañana, que crees que hará mi padre cuando se entere, me encerrará en una torre por el resto de mi vida"

Aunque Domerica no quisiera aceptarlo podría tener algo de razón en esas palabras. Domerica Snow hija bastarda de Roose Bolton, hermana de Ramsey Snow era tal vez la amiga de la infancia en quien mas confiaba Joanna, tal vez la única persona aparte de sus hermanas que sabía que podría contar con ella.

"Eso no significa que debamos escaparnos, ¿Por qué me arrastras a esto? Tienes dos hermanas a las cuales meter en problemas"

Joanna sonrio mientras veía como Domerica luchaba con su casco, ella claramente no tenia la contextura para pasar como un soldado, pero entre toda esta multitud sabía que podrían pasar desapercibidas.

"Tu las conoces, Sansa es incapaz de guardar un secreto más de cinco minutos, sabes que cuando llegamos al campamento lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Robb que tuvimos un encuentro con el príncipe y con el heredero de Tywin, mi hermano no dudo en enviar un mensajero a buscar a mi padre"

La bastarda Bolton soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras caminaban entre las personas, algunos le miraban con recelo, en intentos fallidos por demostrar su total desagrado por su presencia – De seguro los eventos de esta mañana encendieron más los ánimos – La gran pregunta que se estaba haciendo en esos momentos es que tan horrible seria el castigo que les darían una vez fueran atrapadas, por que no importaba que tan geniales o bien planeados fueran los planes de Joanna Snow hija bastarda de Lord Eddard Stark señor del norte, era que siempre era atrapada, en gran parte por que su amiga era incapaz de mantener su temperamento controlado.

"Claro, justo cuando vez a tu hermano avisándole a tu padre es ir a mi tienda secuestrarme y involucrarme en este problema, sabes que Arya esta mas que dispuesta a seguirte"

El nombre de su hermana menor ocasiono que Joanna soltara un suspiro de derrota.

"Lo sé, pero por extraño que te suene un tal Gendry Baratheon mostro interés en ella, prefiero mantenerla con los guardias por ahora"

Oh pues claro, es por eso que evitaba a todo el mundo. Domerica no se atrevería a decir que conocía a Joanna mejor que sus propias hermanas, pero había cosas que solo la otra chica bastarda entendería.

A diferencia de su hermano Ramsay su estatus de Bastarda no era algo que le quitara el sueño, o decidiera demostrarle a su frio padre lo contrario, pero la diferencia abismal entre Joanna y ella, es que nació en un familia amorosa, con un padre que en verdad la amaba, por más sobreprotector y agobiante que fuera, mientras que ella, bueno Ramsay podría ser un sociópata aunque no a su nivel mientras que su padre claramente no dudaría en fingir un accidente para matarla si con ello consiguiera algo.

"Te molesta el bastardo de Robert, ¿No es así?"

Joanna no respondió mientras caminaban por todo el lugar, ambas intentaban pasar desapercibidas, pero claramente algunos caballeros comenzaron a mirarlas con sospecha. Podrían tener la apariencia de los primeros hombres, la clara tez de los norteños pero su cuerpo no correspondía directamente al de un hombre del norte.

"No sé de qué hablas"

Domerica sonrio con triunfo.

"Claramente sabes de que hablo, conociste a un chico que antes era un bastardo, este muestra un repentino interés por tu hermana menor y no quieres estar con tu amorosa familia, todos ellos legítimos hijos, en vez de ello pasas tiempo con tu única amiga, que lastima me das bastarda"

Joanna se detuvo, ocasionando que Domerica se prepara en caso que recibiera algún ataque o reprimenda por parte de su amiga, pero esta solo camino en silencio hacia uno de los callejones vacíos – Mierda metí las patas – Fue su único pensamiento mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

"Tienes razón"

Fue lo único que dijo mientras se quitaba el casco cuando noto que no había nadie cerca, se acerco a un par de cajas acumuladas en medio del callejón y Joanna dejo caer su largo cabello para soltar un grito de molestia y enojo, tomo el casco entre sus manos para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra el muro de enfrente.

"Todo lo que he querido toda mi vida ha sido ser una Stark, ahora viajo al sur y entre lo primero que encuentro es un bastardo del Rey legitimado"

Domerica solo volteo la mirada mientras veía a su amiga llorar por unos breves momentos, solo cuando esta parecía calmarse fue que se sentó a su lado.

"Escuche que el Rey Robert desprecia a sus dos hermanos, también que no estaba a gusto con que Tywin Lannister enviara a su gente a la capital como si fuera el dueño de esta, así que el Rey legitimo a dos de sus hijos y les prometió Bastión de Tormentas, dicen que fue la humillación final para Stannis y para el mismo Tywin"

Joanna alzo la mirada sin creer lo que escuchaba, como era posible que un hombre fuera tan irresponsable mas siendo el mismo Rey.

"' ¿Estas bromeando?"

Domerica negó rápidamente.

"No, el mensaje fue claro todos los herederos son reemplazables para el Rey"

Reemplazable esas palabras quedaron gravadas en sus pensamientos, se pregunto que planes tenia su padre para ella. Todos dicen que Ned Stark la amaba mas que a sus propias hijas legitimas, pero si eso fuera cierto ¿no la habría legitimado?

Llevaba años esperando aquel momento, en que llegara un cuervo de la capital y recibiera las noticias que dejaría de ser una Snow.

Fue en ese momento que ambas escucharon un breve gemido que fue acompañado por el sonido de gritos al interior del callejón.

"Deberíamos irnos"

Pero Joanna pensó en lo inquietante que era aquel sonido, camino en silencio hacia el interior dio un breve giro al notar lo largo que era aquel lugar, fue cuando volteo que se asombro de ver otra salida, pero noto a un trio de muchachos golpeando a un chico gordo que se encontraba indefenso en el suelo.

"¡Oigan!"

Grito con furia al notar el evidente maltrato.

"¡Joanna detente!"

Grito Domerica, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando esta desenfundó su espada y se abalanzo contra los tres sujetos, rápidamente estos que estaban evidentemente armados respondieron al acto, rápidamente Domerica se vio en la obligación de apoyar a Joanna.

El choque de espadas no duro en suceder, en ese momento Joanna lanzo serias estocadas contra su oponente el cual se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una mujer contra quien estaba combatiendo, Domerica por su parte no intento enfocarse tanto en el combate honorable de su amiga y dio una fuerte patada en la integridad de su rival. Este se sujeto con fuerza mientras caía al suelo al sentir aquel fuerte dolor en sus bajos.

Joanna hizo un pulso de fuerza contra la persona que tenia enfrente, hizo que bajara su espada lo mas que pudo y cuando noto que estaba descubierto su rostro retiro su mano derecha de la espada siendo esta sujetada solo por la izquierda para golpear con fuerza el rostro del chico.

Era una suerte que ninguno de ellos llevara una armadura, lo único que tenían era una vestimenta tradicional y señorial del Dominio, aparte claramente de sus respetivas armas.

Joanna se agacho tomo la espada de su oponente con la mano derecha y sujetando ambas espadas señalo a la última persona en pie que solo observaba sin poder creerlo.

"¡Pagaran por esto!"

Fue una fuerte declaración que hizo mientras se retiraba dejando atrás a sus amigos, los cuales al poder levantarse decidieron seguirlo.

"¿Por qué siempre soy arrastrada a esto?"

Comento Domerica mientras enfundada su espada y miraba al chico gordo llorando en el suelo.

"Por que le propusiste a tu padre que me casara con el maniático de tu hermano, me debes una grande amiga"

Domerica solo puso los ojos en blanco, ella quería que se casara con Ramsay luego planearía el asesinato de su hermano, pero al final hubiera tenido a Joanna como parte de su familia o tal vez podría por fin convencerla de otros asuntos, claro que ello era algo que no le diría.

Joanna se acerco al chico extendiendo su mano, este la tomo con duda y le ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?"

Este asintió entre lagrimas que intentaba limpiarse con desesperación.

"Gracias"

Fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió decir en esos momentos, mientras miraba con verdadero agradecimiento ambas chicas.

"¿Cómo te llamas pequeño cerdito?"

Joanna miro con reproche a su amiga que claramente hizo el comentario con el mayor sarcasmo y despotismo posible.

"Soy Samwell Tarly"

"Quien lo diría, eres un noble"

Ahora claramente Domerica mostro interés haciéndose al lado de Joanna quien también miraba con sorpresa, ¿Quién se atrevería a golpear a un descendiente de la Casa Tarly?

"Ya no soy un noble"

"¿Ya no lo eres?"

Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Sam rápidamente afirmo con su rostro, las lágrimas parecían no detenerse.

"Bueno, mejor dicho, pronto dejare de serlo, seré enviado a la guardia de la noche"

¿Sera enviado a la guardia? Este tipo no parecía ser un criminal o haber hecho algo malo, en realidad parecía un chico asustadizo que de seguro no mataría ni a una mosca sin antes orinarse sobre sí mismo.

"Vámonos Joanna, antes que regresen esos chicos con refuerzos"

Eso antes detuvo las intenciones de marcharse de Joanna quien se quedo mirando al joven con una sensación de que era su deber protegerlo, claramente fue algo que identificó Domerica en la mirada que estaba dando.

"No podemos dejarlo, ven con nosotras"

Esto sorprendió totalmente a Sam, pero irrito a Domerica.

"No, te tienes que preocupar por mi realmente, deberían irse acaban de golpear a dos hijos de la casa Tyrell cercanos a la familia principal, sin mencionar que la persona que le amenazo fue mi hermano"

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Si, bueno Dickon estaba diciendo que era mi despedida"

Oh mucho menos ahora lo iba a dejar solo y Domerica sabia que todo esto era una batalla perdida, definitivamente solo permaneció en silencio observando como su amiga ayudaba aquel chico, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar jugando al Héroe? En verdad detestaba tanto esa parte de ella, pero como siempre lo hacia guardo silencio sin decir nada más – Nunca lo olvides tu vida le pertenece a ella, debes ser su amiga, su compañera y confidente, ella es tu señora- SI ella era mi señora y yo era su esclava, claro que eso era algo que Joanna no sabía y nunca debería saber.

Y aun si lo peor de todo, es que realmente la amaba, ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso Joanna? Soltó un pequeño suspiro en señal de derrota, Domerica fue ayudar a Joanna mientras ayudaban al chico gordo a salir del callejón, pero cuando lo consiguieron al menos una decena de soldados Tyrell los estaban esperando con las lanzas rodeando todo el lugar.

"¿Lady Joanna?"

Dijo Garlan sin poder creerlo, enfrente de él estaba la chica que tenia a su hermano Willas escribiendo poemas, horribles poemas, pero esta muchacha estaba vestida como un soldado, - No puede ser, los soldados Stark que golpearon a mis inútiles primos en realidad fueron lady Snow y su… ¿Quién demonios era la otra chica a su lado?

"Idiotas bajen sus lanzas ahora, mi señora Soy Loras Tyrell le pido por favor que nos acompañe para su seguridad, estoy seguro que mi hermano Willas Tyrell estará mas que feliz de acompañarla personalmente ante su padre"

Bien hecho hermanito, supiste reaccionar mejor que yo pensó con orgullo Garlan mientras veía a Loras con ciertas sonrisas en su rostro.

Pero para Joanna al pensar que sería llevaba ante su padre con una decena de soldados Tyrell era una mala idea, no claro que no lo iba a permitir, lo último que necesitaba era ver la ira de su padre cuando se enterara que se había escapado.

"No es necesario mis señores, yo me dirigía hacia el torneo, verán este estará que comienza"

Garlan sonrio con triunfo, al igual que Loras.

"Mi señora no debe preocuparse por esto, veras nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allá, ven siéntate en los balcones privados de los Tyrell, se nuestra invitada de honor"

"No será necesario, Lady Joanna ya ha sido invitada a los balcones privados de la Casa Lannister"

Todos voltearon a ver la voz nueva, era un hombre de baja estatura que todos aguantaron sus ganas de decirle diablillo o Gnomo, puesto que Tyrion Lannister estaba acompañado también de la guardia de la ciudad.

Las personas que habían presenciado todo el evento no dudaron en vaciar rápidamente el callejón, casi una veintena de soldados entre Lannister y Tyrell estaban mirándose fijamente, con desafió en sus ojos.

"Creo que ella podrá elegir Lannister"

Tyrion sonrio al ver el odio que salían en aquellas palabras.

"Y yo creo que la mejor decisión es que nos acompañe"

Un mal movimiento y parecía que iba a ocurrir una masacre, Domerica no podría creer lo que estaba pasando y cuando volteaba mirar a Joanna esta se quedaba en shock como si no pudiera entender lo que sucedía.

"Mis señores, soy la doncella de Lady Joanna Snow, como verán mi señora no tiene la ropa adecuada para acompañarlos"

Fue en ese momento que el infierno se armó, puesto que ambos bandos cuando notaron que realmente sus ojos no les engañaba y la hija de Ned Stark estaba vestida como un soldado, que comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, ninguna casa iba a perder la oportunidad de vestirla con sus colores, no cuando se corrían rumores de la pronta legitimación de la niña, claro que ninguno de ellos sabia que era por que el rey había observado a la muchacha desde la lejanía.

**Nota:**

Domerica es un tanto OC, pero le he dado toques de la personalidad de Ramsay y de Domeric, deben entender que quise poner a una amiga, alguien que entendiera desde niña, como se sentía Joanna con ser una bastarda y que no fuera un miembro de su familia.

Literalmente Domerica es una esclava en muchos sentidos de Joanna pero esta no lo sabe, pronto contare los secretos sobre esto y quien fue la persona responsable de ello.

Siempre he considerado a Robert como un rey demasiado descuidado, tanto que toma decisiones por la pasión, la rabia y el enojo, que pueden afectar al reino.

Comentarios:

dianix96: Se encontrara con Barristan mas adelante, quiero llevar todo a un paso lento por ahora, Jon Arryn si esta vivo y bueno jaja digamos que Joanna sufre de la peculiaridad de ser una versión Taragryen de su madre. No olvidemos que siempre se ha dicho que quienes llevan la sangre de Valyria son considerados personas en extremo hermosas.

Bella-swan11 : Que tu pases a leer esta historia calienta mi corazon, una lectora ya considerada fiel de mi parte, me encanta leer tus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa la forma como te expresas en ellos. Que puedo decirte pronto sabremos el destino de Jaime y la guardia Real, Barristan igualmente quedara pasmado cuando la vea, muchas sorpresas nos aguardan.

: hee gracias? jeje

W.M King : Un fiel lector, espectacular noticias espero que mis historias te sigan cautivando.

Axkkx: Me gustaron tus palabras, tan alto como mi mente me lleve, y bueno una razon por la cual deje de escribir tanto anime y comence con las historias de Game of thrones Y sobre sus libros, es que no encontraba mucho en español que me gustara.


	4. Conociendo el Rey

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**anuncio: **Hola a todos amigos, lectores y colegas de escritura.

Primero que todo es un capitulo algo corto, pero que me moría por subirlo.

Otro pequeño asunto he cambiado, divido el personaje de Domeric Bolton, pronto sabrán a que me refiero. También sabrán un poco sobre Gendry y por que esta legitimado.

* * *

I

* * *

Intento no mostrar su leve sentimiento de desaprobación que comenzaba a surgir en sus entrañas al ver como Robert, su amigo, su hermano por juramento estaba totalmente cubierto de diversos alimentos que quedaron atrapados en su barba mientras bebía con gran entusiasmo del gran jarrón de cerveza que poseía en sus manos.

No sabia ya cuantas veces le había contado la misma historia sobre como asesino a ese muchacho joven durante su primera batalla, Ned estaba cansado de la historia, pero intentaba no mostrar algún sentimiento de aburrimiento por aquellas palabras, solo podía intentar buscar algo de apoyo en los demás presentes en el banquete, pero todo parecía indicar que Renly estaba mas concentrado en mirar de reojo al joven copero del Rey.

Por su parte Jon Arryn quien los años comenzaron a consumirlo lentamente intentaba mantenerse despierto, pero estaba fallando en esto; solo podría ver como su padre adoptivo cerraba levemente los ojos y los abría con sorpresa cada vez que Robert soltaba una gran carcajada.

"Robert sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana"

Dijo con voz tranquila Ned Stark mientras miraba como su viejo amigo paraba su celebración, para mirar de reojo a su amigo.

"Tranquilo Ned, ya paso además es bueno que mi muchacho aprenda a como tratar a una dama"

Robert se rio con fuerza, parecía ser que le quito cualquier importancia que pudiera tener los eventos recientes entre Joanna y el príncipe, lo cual era algo bueno teniendo en cuenta los rumores sobre que la reina estaba furiosa por lo sucedido.

Y mientras sus nervios se calmaban solo podía pensar en el error que cometió en traer a este lugar a su hija, la cual claramente tenia demasiado de su madre con respeto a lo de ser totalmente indomable e impredecible, podría jurar que en estos momentos ella estaría incluso intentando escapar del campamento Norteño para intentar no darle las respuestas a sus miles preguntas en especial a aquella en que estaba pensando para desafiar al príncipe de esa manera y traer tanto la atención de otros nobles y miembros importantes no solo de la sociedad de Lannisport si no también del reino entero.

Pero sus pensamientos consiguieron tranquilizarse, cuando levanto levemente una de las copas para poder beber un poco de agua y disfrutar la compañía de viejos amigos, lamentablemente el Rey alzo su vista con algo de molestia cuando vio como las puertas se abrieron apresuradamente ocasionando que los otros invitados voltearan sus miradas.

Eddard observo como un soldado, un miembro de la guardia de su hijo comenzaba a caminar a paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba.

Robert le miro inquisitoriamente, mientras que Jon Arryn y Renly le dieron leves miradas llenas de suspicacia ante el inesperado visitante que acaba de llegar. Pero Ned solo dio una simple mirada en señal de disculpa para levantarse y camino hacia el guardia.

Este le informo rápidamente que acaba de presenciar un disturbio que se acaba de ocasionar en algunas calles de la ciudad entre miembros de la casa Tyrell y Lannister, eso no le importaba realmente mucho a Ned si no fuera por que el centro de atención, la persona que ocasiono todo ello acaba de ser su hija.

Joanna estaba en un serio problema pensó Ned mientras caminaba furioso hacia la salida a pesar de los gritos de Robert sobre lo que estaba pasando, al final todos los presentes se levantaron apresuradamente para seguir al señor del norte y su extraño comportamiento.

* * *

II

* * *

Joanna se arrastro por los puestos de los mercaderes seguido de cerca por Domerica y su nuevo compañero llamado Sam Tarly, mientras intentaba escapar del disturbio que se acaba de formar entre varios soldados de las diferentes casas del Dominio y de las Tierras Oeste, pudo jurar que vio al hermano menor de la Reina aquel que llamaban el gnomo como una señal de insulto, acaba de ser lanzado por los aires contra una carreta de manzanas.

Otros soldados se fueron a los golpes, al menos agradeció Joanna que no decidieron desenfundar sus espadas o usar las puntas de sus lanzas, pero mientras veía toda la escena no sabia si en verdad dar las gracias por ello.

Era una locura pensó Domerica mientras miraba con desesperación al chico gordo que les seguía el cual solo parecía detenerse cada vez que alguien daba un grito lleno de furia o de dolor dependiendo de la situación.

Solo pudo decir que le causo algo de gracia cuando vio a Tyrion Lannister tomar una cantidad considerable de manzanas y darle justo en el rostro de Garlan Tyrell, parecía una pelea de niños en vez de caballeros y Lores importantes de los siete reinos.

Mientras el grupo de los tres intentaba huir de las garras de sus supuestos salvadores, se arrastraron hasta que Joanna vio con interés unas botas norteñas que reconocería en cualquier parte delante de ella, justo cuando salió debajo de las mesas del mercado.

"¡Padre!"

Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro al ver delante de ella a su supuesto progenitor, al hombre a que mas respetaba con una fuerte mirada de enojo y molestia en su rostro, nunca antes había visto a su señor tan molesto con ella como ahora.

"Joan…"

Pero Ned no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando Robert hizo su presencia y miro con diversión lo que pasaba, pero Jon Arryn no lo vio de esa manera.

"¡Detengan esta estupidez en nombre de Rey!"

Todos los soldados se detuvieron, aunque se necesitaron dos soldados Lannister para apartar a Tyrion que quien con una cadena que tomo de los utensilios del mercado se había empeñado en perseguir y azotar a Loras Tyrell como si se tratara de una yegua que se negaba a obedecer a su amo.

"¡Jajaja! Debes tranquilizarte Jon, solo son…"

Pero la voz de Robert se detuvo, sus sentimientos salieron a frote, la respiración agito con fuerza en su pecho mientras miraba a la muchacha que era ayudaba a ponerse de pie por otra jovencita, esa mujer de piel pálida y fina mirada, esos ojos y ante todo esos labios, sin mencionar el cabello era sencillamente como verla nuevamente a ella.

"Lyanna"  
Dijo en un leve susurro que solo Ned, Renly y Jon consiguieron escuchar, tanto la mano del rey como el señor de norte se pusieron en alerta ante esto puesto que Robert camino con fuerza y extendió su mano para ayudar a la niña a terminar de ponerse de pie.

"¡Majestad! Soy una bastarda no debes"

Pero Robert alzo su mano silenciándola, solo consiguió que Robert diera una leve sonrisa en un intento por tranquilizarla, pero solo consiguió que Ned se pusiera en alerta por esto.

"Tranquila, me gustaría que me dijeras su nombre mi señora"

Joanna intento ocultar su sorpresa, solo miro de reojo a Domerica que le alentó a que lo dijera mientras ambas ignoraban la mirada de enojo que estaba surgiendo en el rostro de Eddard Stark, todos salvo Jon Arryn quien estaba a punto de arrastrar a Robert lejos.

"Soy Joanna Snow, su majestad"

Robert dio una sonrisa pequeña, estaba realmente hipnotizado por la joven niña.

"¡No hay duda alguna! Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, eres la mujer mas hermosa de los Siete reinos, Joanna Stark"

Joanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Ned no podía del asombro pensando que todo esto era un mal sueño. Fue entonces cuando Jon Arryn sintió que era el momento de actuar, tomo por el codo en un intento disimulado para llamar la atención del Rey.

"Robert, su majestad ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Fue entonces que Robert cayo en cuenta de sus actos, pero soltó una gran risa estruendosa, una que hizo que todos los presentes le miraran con interés por el extraño comportamiento de su rey.

"Ned, debiste haberme pedido hace mucho que te ayudara con esto, claramente mi Lady merece ser tratada como la noble que es, además mira todos estos idiotas babeando por ella, de seguro pensaron que al ser una bastarda podían ganarse su corazón, pero no lo permitiré la sobrina de mi amada Lyanna solo puede estar al lado del mejor de los hombres"

Ned estuvo a punto de contradecir al Rey, quería gritarle que no tenia derecho alguno, ante todo que Joanna no era su asunto, ella era su hija aunque no llevara directamente su sangre, pero seguía siendo su amada hija, porque fue más padre que ese hombre que la engendro, era el último recuerdo que tenia de Lyanna, su madre, su hermana que le hizo jurar que la cuidaría, la protegería para siempre y estaba fallando en estos momentos.

"Robert, tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto primero, a solas por favor"

Ned dijo en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, pero Robert parecía totalmente divertido con la escena, solo alzo las manos de Joanna y las beso levemente como una señal de nobleza para alejarse lentamente.

"Estás invitada al palco del rey, ven a ver la competencia conmigo, tu padre claramente, trae también a tu doncella y a… ¿Quién rayos eres tu?"

Sam miro con temor al rey puesto que le daba una mirada escalofriante en esos momentos, también varios le dieron una clara mirada de muerte.

"Es mi escudero Samwell Tarly, su majestad"

Todos miraron asombrados a Joanna, pero el Rey le aprecio esto divertido, solo consiguió soltar una nueva carcajada de felicidad.

"¡Temo que tendré que rechazar la invitación a mi hija! Ella y yo debemos hablar ahora"

Pero las palabras de Ned llegaron a oídos sordos, en vez de ello Robert recordó como su viejo amigo había estado molesto y se negó asistir al torneo, se sintió desafió ante todos y eso no lo iba a permitir.

"He dado una orden Ned, la niña vendrá con nosotros"

"Es mi hija Robert"

Todos guardaron silencio rápidamente, contuvieron sus respiraciones, algunos soldados llevaron esta vez las manos a sus empuñaduras, era claramente una señal que la situación se había vuelto realmente grave.

"Una belleza de esta magnitud no debería estar encerrada Ned"

Esta vez fue Renly quien hablo amablemente en una clara señal de apoyar a su hermano quien dio una leve sonrisa, aunque Robert claramente había menospreciado mucho a sus hermanos, Renly siempre disfruto mucho de su posición en el consejo Real.

"Mis señores, no es necesario ir a la guerra nuevamente por una chica Stark"

Todos voltearon las miradas ante Tyrion, Robert parecía divertido por la intervención del hombrecillo a quien solía invitar a concursos de bebida, pero la mirada de molestia de Eddard por la aparición de un Lannister era una clara señal que la situación se estaba empeorando.

"Habla claramente Gnomo"

Lord Arryn quien deseaba ponerle punto final a esta tonta discusión sobre la niña que acaba de captar la atención de Robert.

"El Rey Robert claramente ha hablado que debería Lady Joanna estar casada con el mejor de los hombres, y como muchos de aquí podremos estar de acuerdo en que es la mujer mas hermosa, tal vez podamos hacer más emocionante este torneo"

El gruñido contenido que hizo Ned Stark en esos momentos, solo podría compararse al de un lobo a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa para cotar con sus filosos colmillos el cuello a su víctima.

"¡NO!"

Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el rey quien miro con interés la propuesta. Mientras esto pasaba Joanna solo intentaba mirar a Domerica quien no sabia como explicarle a su amiga que estaban literalmente regateando con ella, y si Joanna no lo entendía era tal vez lo mejor, por que estaba seguro que su amiga estallaría en indignación una vez entendiera bien todo el asunto.

"Habla claro"

Tyrion sonrio con entusiasmó.

"Majestad, mis lores, claramente deberíamos anunciar que el ganador del torneo podrá pedir la mano en matrimonio de Lady Joanna"

La respiración de Joanna entonces se corto en ese momento, estuvo a punto de gritar con fuerza y molestia, pero Domerica le tapo la boca con una mirada de disculpa, seria muy malo que hicieran un escándalo y más enfrente del rey.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, que dices hermano quiero decir su majestad"

Robert se llevó las manos a su espesa barba y sonrio con entusiasmó, claramente un pequeño plan comenzaba a desarrollarse con intensidad en sus pensamientos.

"Hecho"

"No, me niego aceptarlo"

Tyrion entonces volteo la mirada a Ned Stark quien ahora estaba delante de su hija con una mirada de desafió, que iba en dirección hacia el Rey.

"Bueno, si los ganadores de Torneo son los norteños o aquellos a quienes Lady Joanna nombre como sus paladines, ella será libre de elegir"

Ahora era la sonrisa de Robert quien se estaba perdiendo, pero aun asi con una fuerte carcajada que intento hacer resonar con fuerza, intento dar su consentimiento.

"Lo acepto, es estupendo"

"Robert jamás aceptare…"

"Yo soy el Rey, espero que no lo hayas olvidado Ned, ya he dado mi aceptación, anuncien que he aplazado el torneo para mañana, pronto tendremos nuevos participantes estoy seguro de ello"

Robert dio media vuelta mientras iba a buscar a sus mocosos, necesitaría la ayuda de sus hijos, tanto bastardos como no, ese niño mimado de Joffrey mas le valía que comenzara actuar como su hermano Gendry.

Y mientras todos veían que el Rey se alejaba, seguido rápidamente de su hermano, la mano del rey y la guardia, una mirada de muerte dio entonces Ned Stark a todos los presentes.

"Bien si quieren guerra, la van a tener"

Eddard Stark tomo las muñecas de su hija y la arrastro con fuerza, fue seguida por Domerica, Samwell Tarly que acaba de sentirse comprometido en ayudar a la niña.

**Nota:**

Mil gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, son mo motivo para seguir mis historias


	5. Conspiraciones

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**anuncio: **Hola a todos amigos, lectores y colegas de escritura.

Primero que todo es un capitulo algo corto, pero que me moría por subirlo.

Otro pequeño asunto he cambiado, divido el personaje de Domeric Bolton, pronto sabrán a que me refiero. También sabrán un poco sobre Gendry y por que esta legitimado.

* * *

I

Tal vez en otras circunstancias ella hubiera aprovechado esta situación para acercarse a Joanna, en una situación totalmente distinta intentaría envenenar su mente para que la viera a ella como la única persona en la que pudiera confiar. Pero le partía realmente su corazón cuando veía a la jovencita que fue su amiga desde la infancia pasar sus dedos con tristeza reflejada en su tonada, por las cuerdas de su arpa mientras daba levemente suaves suspiros intentando no parecer sollozos.

"No es justo"

Dijo y Domerica estaba de acuerdo, no era justo, pero realmente no se podría desafiar la orden de un rey por mas irracional que fuera esta y a lo largo de los años, Robert demostró que era un rey que sentía cierto placer en general confusión con sus decisiones en la corte y en sus vasallos sin importar que tan altos o bajos eran.

Mientras ellas estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña donde se habían reunido todos los lideres del norte, al otro lado de la gruesa tela estaban gritando y mostrando su indignación por la actual situación.

Domerica solo pudo levantarse de su asiento, un maldito baúl puesto que se encontraban mas en un almacén que en una buena habitación, realmente era para evitar que Joanna pudiera escapar, lo cual era absurdo la había visto huir de lugares como este durante años pero la falta de ánimos e incluso de ganas de sentir un breve momento de libertad alejada de la constante vigilancia de su padre u hermanos, la falta de ese brillo en los ojos de Joanna era la muestra que en verdad se sentía atrapada.

Paso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, cansada en gran parte de escucharla tocar esa maldita melodía triste.

"¡Lo siento!"

Dijo en un breve susurro mientras Joanna le respondió apretando con fuerza su pecho mientras soltaba su arpa y decidía responder rápidamente el abrazo que se le estaba ofreciendo como señal de consuelo.

"¡Es mi culpa!"

No, quería decirle que no lo era. Pero realmente si hubiera obedecido, si tan solo se quedara en el campamento o vigilada en todo momento como se le ordeno, si ella no quisiera salir y descubrir el mundo con sus propios pasos y ojos, ella no estaría en este problema.

"No, es mía, debí haber cumplido mi deber como tu doncella"

Joanna expreso una triste sonrisa mientras negaba con rapidez aquellas palabras.

"Eres mi amiga, mi hermana Domerica"

Su amiga, su hermana aquellas palabras le calentaban el pecho y a la vez se sentía como una cruel puñalada que iba en dirección directa a su corazón, pero ella no expreso molestia o tristeza alguna por ello.

"Si tan solo fueras un chico" Joanna levanto su mirada mientras Domerica levanto una ceja en señal de confusión, hasta que lentamente la implicación de esas palabras comenzó a llegar a su mente y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

"No digas tonterías Joanna"

Comento con vergüenza acto que fue rápidamente identificado por su amiga que comenzó a reírse, aunque no era su típica carcajada si era la aquella tímida sonrisa que tanto le gustara.

"Vamos piénsalo, tu serias Domeric Bolton, y podrías tener un enorme bigote" Joanna por diversión al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga, llevo su cabello a la parte superior de sus labios mientras fingía que tenia un bigote largo recorriendo su rostro.

Ambas se miraron hasta que soltaron una fuerte carcajada, al menos su amiga recupero algo de su brillo – Si tan solo fuera un chico – Ella no dudaría en luchar por su mano, la haría feliz y seria solo para ella, si sería muy egoísta porque jamás compartiría a Joanna con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. Serian solo ellas dos, si tan solo fuera un chico, para ignorar ese pensamiento acaricio levemente la cabeza de Joanna como cuando eran niñas.

"Encontrare la manera de sacarte de esto, te lo prometo Joanna"

Ella alzo rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse a Domerica, quien le dio una tímida sonrisa, para luego apartarse de ella lentamente – Es lo mejor – Se dijo a si misma, se estaba lastimando al permanecer tan cerca de ella.

"Domerica, no tienes que hacer nada, esto es mi culpa y soportare las consecuencias de ello, además ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que casarme"

Ella no lo entiende pensó con rabia y enojo Domerica, mientras miraba a su amiga ponerse de pie para acercársele.

"No lo entiendes Joanna, el rey no puede reclamarte para si mismo, incluso alguien como Robert sabe que hay hielo frágil que no debe romper, pero puede patrocinar a un caballero, un noble algún lord que no le importara"

Ella le dio una mirada aun sin comprender, Domerica se mordió levemente el labio inferior en un intento de contener lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga, algo que podría realmente afectarle, eran palabras demasiado directas pero el tacto nunca fue lo suyo.

"No entiendo"

Dijo entre susurros mientras retrocedía levemente.

"La forma en que te miro, no es la manera como un rey mira a una dama incluso si esta es bastarda, Robert te quiere para él, la única razón que encuentro para esa loca idea de que quien gane el torneo se casara contigo es porque claramente el pondrá a su campeón…"

"¡Noo, Domerica ningún hombre lo permitiría!"

No, pero existían toda clase de hombres y claramente Renly estaba como su candidato, era la persona que podría haber dado su brazo izquierdo para ganar la favorabilidad de rey, incluso siendo este su propio hermano, además los rumores sobre los verdaderos gustos del tipo, no eran demasiado alentadores.

"¡Lo siento!"

Fue lo único que consiguió decir, mientras la mirada horrorizada de Joanna le daba a entender que por fin comprendía realmente parte del problema. Robert estaba decidida a tenerla, no iba a permitirlo, Joanna era suya, no la compartiría – no lo permitiré – Pensó Domerica, mientras consideraba seriamente escribirle una carta a su hermanastro Ramsay.

II

Aegon lanzo la silla con fuerza contra la pared, mientras la persona a su lado intentaba no mostrar alguna decepción por su comportamiento que podría ser catalogado como infantil. Grito de rabia, mientras maldecía en la antigua lengua de Valyria a ese maldito rey ciervo, ese gordo que no podría subir su grasoso trasero a su propio caballo.

"¿Terminaste?"

Pregunto una voz suave, mientras Aegon le daba una mirada molesta, claramente no confiaba en el hombre que estaba viendo enfrente, parecía mas interesado ser el poder detrás del trono, pero hasta ahora le debía su vida y supervivencia al eunuco.

"Entrare en el torneo"

Fue lo único que dijo, ya tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ahora tenía una motivación más importante que intentar acercarse a Visenya, era evitar que alguien más se la arrebatara.

"Me lo imaginé, desde que supe de la noticia te inscribí con uno de mis pajaritos"

Aegon intento no darle una mirada de agradecimiento a Varys, pero le fue inevitable, realmente por ahora tendría que jugar de esta manera – Nadie debe saber quién soy realmente – Seguir siendo el hijo de un magister, mientras Jon Connington cumplía con su otra tarea.

III

Tywin miro con sorpresa e interés la presencia de su hijo mayor, en el salón de reuniones de Casterly Rock, este comenzó a caminar en círculos, le daba constantemente miradas indecisas, si fuera Tyrion o Cersei se habría realmente cansado de ello, les habría pedido que dijeran que era lo que querían o simplemente los hubiera echado.

Pero reconocía que hasta cierto punto le intrigaba demasiado que era lo que Jaime iba a solicitarle que tenia una mirada tan pensativa.

"Necesito pedirte un favor"

Oh, ahora claramente el viejo león tenía toda su atención en Jaime, debería ser algo sumamente importante para que le pidiera abiertamente un favor teniendo en cuenta el orgullo que su primogénito tenía.

"¡Habla!"

Jaime se paró lo mas recto que pudo, con la mayor dignidad posible para mirar a su padre directamente a los ojos.

"Quiero liberarme de mis votos antes de que finalice el torneo"

La cara de Tywin cambio, rápidamente se pregunto si estaba escuchando equivocadamente, e incluso si este era un sueño y a pesar de los mil pensamientos que estuvieran su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna mas haya de la que deseara expresar.

"Hecho"  
Dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba un pergamino para enviárselo directamente a Robert, incluso si le tocara perdonar toda la deuda de la corona, iba asegurarse de que Jaime por fin abandonara esa maldita capa blanco.

"Ahí algo más que deseo"

Tywin detuvo rápidamente su escritura, sintiendo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, alzo una ceja miro a Jaime esperando una estupidez que diría o algo que arruinara el buen momento.

"¡Habla!"

"Si no puedo ganar el torneo, cosa que realmente dudo padre"

Esa arrogancia estaba bien con las ovejas, pero no con su padre, Tywin le dio una mirada de reprimenda para que dejara de murmurar incoherencias.

"¡Habla!"

"La hija bastarda de Ned Stark, ella…"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tywin, de todas las razones nunca pensó que su hijo se dejara guiar por sus pantalones. Era la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo, mientras su hijo quien estaba sudando ante la forma como su padre le miraba.

"Me asegurare que ganes"

Fue lo único que comento mientras comenzaba a escribir nuevamente la solicitud formar para que Jaime abandonara la guardia, pero a mitad de todo esto, un pensamiento paso por su mente. Esta niña acaso fue aquella quien tuvo un leve enfrentamiento con su nieto malcriado hace unas mañanas, parecía ser que tendría que vigilarlo a este y claramente a su hija Cersei, nada iba a detenerlo para que Jaime cumpliera con su deber, además de ello tenia que asegurarse de saber quien era la madre de la niña, no iba a permitir que Jaime se casara con una vulgar hija de una simple tabernera, bastarda o no, al menos se aseguraría que los Rumores de que Ashara era la madre de esta fueran ciertos.

IV

"Hermano debes calmarte"

Pero William no dejaba de sonreír mientras derribaba a otro escudero al suelo, una leve risa resonó por todo el lugar mientras su padre le miraba sin mucho interés, pero la forma como su abuela le estudiaba era una señal de advertencia.

"¿Tanto deseas a la muchacha?"

Pregunto su hermana Margaery quien estaba comiéndose unas jugosas frutas rojas, que parecía estar entretenida en hacer diversos sonidos mientras las comía.

"Lo hago"

Dijo con señal de triunfo mientras se enfrentaba a otro escudero, esta vez un amigo de Garlan quien no llego a durar un fuerte cruce de espadas, antes de ser golpeado en el rostro y caer.

"Entonces solo acuéstate con ella, es una bastarda no creo que sea difícil para ti"

Fue entonces que William perdió su sonrisa para mirar de forma molesta a su hermana quien rápidamente entendió que no fue prudente dicho comentario, miro de forma interesante sus alimentos esperando que su hermano mayor dejara pasar la situación.

"No lo entiendes, es hermosa, mas que cualquier otra mujer"

Margaery alzo una ceja en señal de desafío, mientras la sonrisa de William regresaba, puesto que sabia que su hermana Margaery se consideraba la mujer más hermosa de todas.

"Es mitad Dorniense, dicen que su madre era Ashara Dayne, una vulgar ramera que estuvo tanto con Eddard Stark y su hermano Brandon"

Todos voltearon a mirar a su padre quien parecía tener problemas para tragar su presa de carne mientras les hablaba a todos sus hijos presentes.

"¡Si que eres un tonto!"

Olenna Tyrell miro a su hijo como el gran idiota que era, mientras tanto tenía un leve interés realmente en esta muchacha que parecía estar a punto de ocasionar un segundo torneo de Harrenhal, ¿era realmente tan hermosa? Si lo fuera, no era suficiente para que todos los hijos nobles de todo el lugar estuvieran dispuestos arrancarse las gargantas los unos a los otros.

"Pero madre es de lo que todos hablan"

Era un idiota pensó Olenna.

"Todos dicen que era un gran señor, pero ambos sabemos que es una mentira"

Ahora la reina de espinas volteo a mirar a sus nietos, si William tenía tanto interés en la niña y estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos a pesar de que esta era un bastardo, se propondría averiguar más sobre ella.

"Me dicen que ella salvo a este muchacho gordo Tarly, que alguien envié por él, parece ser que podría ser algo útil"

También enviaría a sus espías averiguar que estaban planeando las demás casas de westeros en especial el norte, si los rumores eran ciertos Ned Stark debe estar al borde de convocar a los ejércitos del norte.

Por que el Guardian del norte tenia tanta estima por una simple bastarda, que ocasionaba tanta locura en estos hombres. ¿Quién era su madre? Pensó con interés, por idiota que fuera su hijo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, si su madre fuera Ashara Dayne, pero su padre no fuera Eddard Stark, sino Brandon o incluso alguien mas fuera los padres de la niña.

Nadie sabia quien era su madre pensó, la mujer estaba llena de miles de rumores que hasta en Altojardín los llegaba a escuchar en las cocinas y en los pasillos.

¿Quién eres realmente Joanna Snow?

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente es una historia que esta entre mis favoritas a la hora de escribir.


	6. Un secreto no tan oculto

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

**anuncio: **Hola a todos amigos, lectores y colegas de escritura.

Primero que todo es un capitulo algo corto, pero que me moría por subirlo.

Otro pequeño asunto he cambiado, divido el personaje de Domeric Bolton, pronto sabrán a que me refiero. También sabrán un poco sobre Gendry y por que esta legitimado.

* * *

I

* * *

Mya Baratheon antigua hija bastarda del Rey Robert, encontró para su sorpresa a su hermanastro Gendry Baratheon Señor de Bastión de Tormentas – Puesto que su padre despreciaba tanto a sus hermanos que decidido legitimar a hijos bastardos solo para humillar a estos, en especial a Stannis – Su hermano quien se encontraba en ese momento leyendo poesía.

"No me digas que nuevamente nos han invitado a cenar con los hijos de la reina, has decidido castigarlos y por ende a mí también con un horrible recital de poesía" Su hermano solo alzo la vista claramente ofendido por dichas palabras, intento en vano también ocultar un leve sonrojo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a los pedazos de pergamino donde había intentado momentos antes inspirarse.

"No es algo que te incumbe Mya, acaso no hay un indefenso escudero con quien decidas practicar vuestra espada"

Su hermana claramente noto su comportamiento tan extraño, Mya miro de reojo y para su sorpresa realmente sus ojos no le engañaban, su hermano no solo estaba leyendo poesía estaba intentando crear la suya, acaso los siete Dioses han decidido atormentar alguna dama con los pocos dones artísticos de su hermano, Gendry seria un gran guerrero, una persona que en verdad se preocupaba por la gente Llana en parte debido a la infancia suya, y la de Mya claro está. Pero algo era obvio y decidido que todo lo relacionado con asuntos poéticos, literarios y especialmente el canto – Los dioses nunca castigaran a una mujer escuchar la voz de su hermano en un intento por cantar – era algo que debería tener prohibido Gendry hacer.

"Tranquilo hermano, veo que no estas de humor de soportar broma alguna o comentario sobre vuestros poemas, al menos me dirás que joven doncella ha cautivado vuestro corazón, no recuerdo alguna vez haberte visto en la biblioteca y mucho menos con un libro que no tuviera alguna relación con una batalla o algún tema relacionado con la metalurgia"

Dio un suspiro de derrota a lo que Mya se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de victoria; Gendry pensó por unos momentos seguir negándose a contarle o hablar sobre el tema, pero realmente no sabia como tratar con este tema, tal vez Mya al ser también una mujer esta pudiera darle una opinión más precisa de cómo debería cortejar a una joven doncella.

"Es una de las Stark" Y la cara de Mya se volvió en horror ante ese comentario "No me digas que también has sido cautivado por la bastarda, acaso los siete reinos van directo a una nueva guerra por una mujer del norte"

No, claramente la bastarda cuyo nombre había ya escuchado demasiado los últimos días era una chica algo encantadora pero no era la doncella que consiguió cautivar su corazón.

"¿Qué? Claro que no, no se trata de ella Mya, existen otras dos chicas Stark, hablo de la menor, aquella cuyo nombre es Arya Stark la vi hace poco en las calles de Lannisport cuando se toparon con Joffrey" El sonrojo, la vergüenza en Gendry se hizo mas grande y al mismo tiempo Mya salió de su confusión para ser consumida por una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

"Oh tienes que estar bromeando, te enamoraste de la niña que se negó a darte su favor para el torneo"

Gendry volteo el rostro claramente sonrojado y avergonzado, claramente no fue el mejor momento pedir el favor de la joven, tal vez si hubiera seguido los pasos mas aceptables para tal cortesía, actuar como un caballero mas digno, pero tenia que resignarse era bueno para romper escudos con su mazo malo para otros asuntos relacionados con la vida de un noble.

"Tienes que ayudarme" Dijo tan decididamente que Mya sintió que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano de esa manera, paso sus manos por su cabello corto, ella era muy parecida a Gendry en muchos aspectos, incluso para ser medio hermanos, algo totalmente distinto con respeto a sus hermanos reales los cuales parecían ser totalmente Lannister hasta la medula.

Eso era algo peculiar pensó, mientras desviaba esos pensamientos para el fondo de su mente mientras regresaba al asunto que ahora le apremiaba.

"Realmente no esperas que te ayude a escribir horrible poesía Gendry" Este rápidamente negó, pero le dio un brillo de esperanzas a su hermana en esos momentos.

"No, pero eres una doncella debes tener alguna idea o forma de cómo debería ser cortejada la hija de un gran señor" Realmente Mya se movió ahora con incomodidad por mas que quisiera ayudar a su hermano en esos momentos ella no tenia idea alguna sobre cómo debería actuar un Lord para cortejar a una dama.

"Sabes que no soy lo que muchos llamarían una Dama, mírame hermano tengo pantalones de cuero y una pechera en vez de vestido de seda alguno, tal vez deberías buscar consejos en alguien cercano a esta o enviar alguien a estudiar a la niña, puesto que, si algo se sobre los norteños los poemas, el canto o estas muestras de afecto no son algo que disfruten" Sin mencionar que ella era una Stark, tal vez lo mas correcto seria hablar directamente con su padre, este de seguro daría una mejor opinión sobre el asunto.

Gendry solo suspiro derrotado mientras volteaba su mirada hacia los pergaminos, libros que intentaba sacar inspiración.

"Tal vez solo deberías hablar con ella" Sentencio al final Mya preocupada por la derrota que yacía en los hombros de su hermano.

"Claro, no es una mala idea y tal vez le lea un poema que he escrito" En ese momento alzo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino donde se había inspirado, pero rápidamente Mya se lo arrebato, leyendo las primeras líneas se dio cuenta que era horrible incluso para sus bajos estándares, así que decidio romperlo en pedazos.

"Sin poemas quieres enamorar a la chica, no asustarla créeme"

* * *

II

* * *

Arianne Martell miro con una sonrisa en el rostro como sus primas las serpientes de Arena se turnaban entre ellas para contar lo sucedido en los últimos días, esto era tan cautivador y a la vez tan divertido escuchar como los Lannister y Tyrell estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse en los callejones por una niña bastarda del norte.

Su curiosidad se hacia mas grande que clase de muchacha era esta que ocasionaba tantos problemas, se moría por conocerla se preguntaba si su sangre helada conseguiría calentarse un poco con un leve toque Dorniense, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios cuando comenzaron a describir a la niña.

"¡Todos dicen que es la hija de Ashara Dayne"

Eso no podría ser posible debido a que Ashara nunca dio a luz a una niña, en su lugar nació un niño muerte con cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve misma, pero ante todo estaba el asunto que Ashara estaba muerta, se lanzo de una torre por el dolor, la perdida. Pero estaba segura que su tío Oberyn fue la persona que enterró al niño debido a la profunda amistad que Ashara y este tuvieron.

Debería investigar algo en esta historia no cuadraba.

"Tyene necesito que vayas a buscar a tu padre ahora"

No era una petición, no era un favor su prima entendió rápidamente que era una orden y la mirada seria de su rostro daba a entender que su princesa realmente quería ciertas respuestas.

"¡Entiendo!"

Dijo mientras se levantaba de las sillas, todas las Arenas estaban reunidas entorno a una gran mesa donde se encontraba Arianne quien estaba disfrutando de un plato de frutas.

"Comienza por los burdeles de la ciudad, Obara, Nymeria acompañen a su hermana lo digo en serio no se queden divirtiéndose con cualquier frivolidad, deben encontrar a Oberyn rápidamente"

Todos asintieron rápidamente mientras las tres hermanas mayores abandonaban el salón. Los Martell se habían establecido en una serie de posadas a las afueras de Lannisport claramente no se sentían felices de estar cerca de los leones casi todos los guardias, vasallos y entre otros acompañantes deseaban ir a la ciudad a matar hasta el ultimo hombre o mujer que tuviera los cabellos dorados, pero tenía ordenes de su padre, también su tío Oberyn tenia un plan.

Algo se estaba cocinando en la ciudad, y quería saber que era además de ello por alguna extraña sensación sentía que la bastarda tenía un gran secreto.

"Sarella descríbeme nuevamente a la niña Snow"

Sarella fue quien presencio lo ocurrido entre la chica Snow con los Lannister, Tyrell y claramente antes con el mismo príncipe Joffrey, después de todo era su deber espiar a todos los grandes señores que estuvieran a su alcance en la ciudad.

"Tiene la piel como porcelana diría, su cabello es negro como la misma tierra sin mencionar que es algo exótico sus mechones plateados no comprendo por qué todos lo confunden con una tonalidad gris, tiene un buen busto diría yo, sin mencionar…" Pero se detuvo su prima Arianne alzo la mano para detenerla.

"¿De que color son sus ojos?"

Sarella se detuvo un momento para pensar cuidadosamente dicha pregunta.

"Yo diría que Grises, colores típicos Stark"

Entonces Arianne se desinfló en esos momentos – Era una locura – Pensó su idea era simplemente demasiado tonta.

"Te equivocas hermana, son plateados"

Voltearon a ver a la hermana Elia, quien fue nombrada en honor a su difunta tía, hasta el momento no había hablado sobre todo el asunto, esta parecía más interesada en devorar una presa de pollo mal cocinado que tenia en sus manos. Pero Arianne rápidamente ignoro el comportamiento de su prima levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

"Dijiste que son plateados, ¿Esta segura de ello?"

Elia rápidamente solo asintió mientras se limpiaba la grasa de su rostro con su antebrazo.

"Yo la vi el primer día, cuando llegaron los norteños sobre sus corceles estuve cerca lo bastante para derribar a la niña con una lanza, todos en la ciudad estaban amontonados para ver a los salvajes Norteños llegar"

Entonces su idea no era tan descabellada. Como era posible que nadie antes lo hubiera visto, o hecho alguna teoría sobre ello, el honorable Ned Stark regresa con una niña, una recién nacida al finalizar la guerra junto con los huesos de su hermana.

Pero aun era demasiado pronto, no hasta que escuchara nuevamente de su tío Oberyn sobre el niño muerto de Ashara.

Porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces estaba tan cerca de la última Targaryen en Poniente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro como ninguna otra.

* * *

III

* * *

Robb sintió que el peso de la armadura no se compraba absolutamente para nada con el peso que su padre había vuestro sobre sus hombros. Debía ganar era su deber hacerlo, no solo por su honor, si no por la lealtad hacia su padre y su hermana.

Era su deber con los suyos, por que era un lobo y tenia que cuidar a su manada sin importar el costo de ello.

"Te ves ridículo"

Dijo Dacey Mormont quien le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, estaban compartiendo – claramente en secreto – sus aposentos esa noche, Robb intento no fijarse directamente en los pechos de Dacey, porque cada vez que lo hacia no podía evitar imaginarse a su hermana, no era algo bueno.

Pero Dacey era pasión, fuego y ante todo le gustaba compartir la cama con ella, también le ayudaba a distraer sus pensamientos poco sanos que tenia hacia Joanna - La vi crecer eso no es correcto – Pensó mientras regresaba su atención nuevamente al espejo que tenía delante.

"Es el equipo necesario para participar en el torneo"

A lo que Dacey dio un suspiro de frustración que le recordó al rugir de un oso en su opinión. Tal vez el símbolo Mormont de un Oso era algo mas significativo de lo que pensaba.

"Eres un norteño Robb, ve a pelear como uno, no con esa maldita cosa puesta no conseguirás mantenerte en tu caballo, aprendiste a luchar con rapidez"

Robb sintió que le estaban diciendo algo importante, pero ignoro los consejos de Dacey, que sabría ella sobre esto además no correría riesgo alguno, no perdería a su hermana y menos en un tonto torneo sureño, mas que todo se aseguraría de ganar y si para ello tendría que usar esa maldita armadura pesada lo haría.

**Notas del autor:**

No podre responder sus comentarios, pero no crean que los valoro o agradezco, por ello un especial agradecimiento a Spencer Chamberlain, bella-swan11, guest, aishiteru naru.

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente es una historia que esta entre mis favoritas a la hora de escribir.


	7. Hermanos

**El Torneo de Lannisport**

**Summary:** El Torneo de Lannisport se realizara para celebrar el reinado de Robert, lo que nadie esperaba era que los rumores sobre ella fueran ciertos, se decía que era la mujer mas bella de los Siete Reinos, y muchos nobles podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Ned Stark no permitía que nadie se le acercara o que ella estuviera sola, la vigilaba constantemente haciendo que Joanna a veces sintiera que era la prisionera de su propio padre, no es como si alguien fuera a raptarla o a comenzar una guerra por una niña bastarda incluso si todos decían que era demasiado parecida a su tía Lyanna o incluso mas hermosa que Ashara Dayne o la misma reina Cersei.

* * *

I

* * *

Ella estaba molesta al ver como su sueño había sido interrumpido; se escucharon los sonidos del casco de los caballos a las afueras de su tienda, intento esconder su rostro entre las pieles, pero ello fue inútil , solo alzo un poco su cabeza para ver la cama vacía de su hermana Sansa.

Intento girar su rostro buscando a su hermana Joanna, pero recordó que su padre la había encerrado en otra tienda con su Dama de compañía y siendo vigilada constantemente por los guardias de la casa Stark, sintió una leve tristeza por el nuevo encierro de su hermana mayor, pero ahora estaba interesada en ese ruido espantoso que comenzaba a originarse a las afueras.

Organizo su camisón y luego busco su ropa, no iba a usar ningún vestido que su hermana le perdonara, pero iba aprovechar el enojo de su padre hacia Joanna, para poder vestirse con pantalones de cuero y una pechera de cuero para ir a ver el torneo de esta mañana.

Procedió a lavarse su rostro en aquella agua que estaba en la jarra consiguiendo a derrama parte de esta en el suelo y luego coger algunas manzanas que estaban en una canasta sobre la mesa de aquella rudimentaria tienda . Pero el ruido ensordecedor continuaba se preguntó si algo había sucedido, entonces decidió levantarse de su asiento para ver que sucedía .

Cuando aparto la lona de la tienda de la entrada, se sorprendió a ver a tantos caballeros presentes en el campamento norteño, para su sorpresa era su propia gente que intentaba imitar a los sureños en sus pesadas armaduras; Era demasiado extraño se dijo a sí misma, pero vio entonces el estandarte del ciervo coronado entre algunos hombres y pudo deslumbrar a una joven que parecía tener su misma opinión sobre la forma de vestirse.

Ella era alta y con el cabello algo corto, tenía un futón de combate sobre ella y unos pantalones de cuero que parecían estar en vueltos en varias correas de cuero a su alrededor, un martillo de batalla en su cintura y una sonrisa algo triste adornado su rostro, sus labios eran rojos como si se tratara de la misma sangre, aunque esa podría ser una comparación algo exagerada y decidió mejor compararlo con las manzanas rojas que había desayunado.

"Lady Stark" Dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella, Arya se sorprendió y volteo la mirada buscando a sus hermanas mayores , aunque a Joanna por lo general le decían Lady Snow, pero al final se dio cuenta y para su sorpresa que se referían a ella.

También noto que Dacey Mormont venia acompañando a los que intuía eran soldados de las Tierras de la Tormenta.

"Lady Arya os presento a Mya Baratheon" Anuncio amablemente la amante de su hermano Robb , ambos creían que eran discretos con su comportamiento, pero ello era una obvia mentira, su secreto era conocido por casi todo el norte, pero irónicamente su padre parecía no saberlo o hacia la vista de ello, ignorando el comportamiento de su primogénito .

Por otra parte, Arya miro fijamente a la mujer delante de ella, no parecía ser una dama a pesar de tener un apellido tan importante, era una noble y mientras intentaba recordar sobre de quien se trataba exactamente, se dio cuenta que era la hija del Rey.

Una bastarda legitimada y famosa por su comportamiento indecoroso había escuchado, se decía que competía en torneos, que no disfrutaba de las canciones ni los poemas, a pesar de ello tenia a medio sur intentando hacer que sus hijos se casaran con ella. Todos fueron rechazados, era famosa por otra peculiar situación .

"¿Eres la doncella de las tormentas?" Dijo con gran entusiasmó "He escuchado que te has negado a casarte con ningún hombre que no consiga derrotarte, y también que una sola mañana derrotaste a tres caballeros Frey tu sola" Entonces se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y llevo las manos a su boca.

Su madre claramente no estaría de acuerdo como acaba de comportarse, pero esta era una mujer que en verdad combatía en justas, que muchos hombres veían como su igual; una sureña que parecía una norteña en su punto de vista, al menos podría compararla con una mujer Mormont o con los clanes de las montañas.

Para su sorpresa e incluso la de Dacey , esta mujer comenzó a reírse y la carcajada que soltó Mya fue de tal manera que le recordó a la risa del viejo Jon Umber cuando iba a los salones de su padre y contaba sus fantasiosas historias.

"Por lo general las personas suelen ser más discretos a la hora de recordarme mi comportamiento, pero ahora entiendo por qué has llamado la atención de mi hermano" Gendry solo alcanzo a verla por unos minutos, pero eso fue suficiente para quedarse enamorado de esta jovencita, ahora que estaba en su presencia y la escucha entendía que era una chica singular, única de eso no había forma alguna.

Pero la mirada de Arya cambio drásticamente , ya no era de interés o admiración en esta muchacha ahora era hostil y no pasó desapercibido por parte de Mya y ni siquiera de los guardias que le acompañaban.

"Si crees que ayudare a tu hermano o incluso si fuera el propio rey a ganarse el corazón o la mano de mi hermana, están equivocados, ahora largaos de aquí o cogeré una espada para sacarlos yo misma" Dacey miro a su señora e intento rápidamente mirar a los visitantes con sorpresa, esperando que no respondieran violentamente, incluso en medio de un campamento norteño, estos podrían reaccionar violentamente.

Arya acaba de literalmente mandar con insultos a la hija del rey y la hermana del señor de Bastión de tormentas al mismo infierno . Y cuando la joven Stark dio media vuelta para retirarse por que no tenían ningún interés en estar en presencia de estas personas escucho unas palabras que le sorprendieron rápidamente .

"Mi hermano no tiene ningún interés en Joanna Snow, tampoco en Sansa Stark, pero desde el momento en que te vio ha estado componiendo poesía espantosa y ha intentado componer canciones alabando tu belleza, no vengo a ofender a ti, ni a la casa Stark, solo quiero extender una invitación , nos sentiríamos muy honrados si aceptases venir a los balcones de la Casa Baratheon de las Tormentas a ver el inicio de torneo, puedes traer a quien consideres necesario, y claramente si Lord Stark tu padre lo permite" Luego de ello Mya simplemente se retiró en silencio, seguida de su guardia no sin antes voltear para darle una pequeña sonrisa a la joven Stark, esta chica le agradaba pensó tenía la lengua afilada y sería un cambio drástico para la vida de su hermano.

Por su parte Arya tenía la boca entre abierta sin poder creerlo, acaso se refería aquel muchacho que vio en las calles de Lannisport , entonces comenzó a sonrojarse, que demonios significaba todo esto. Acaso esto es lo que llaman ser cortejada y volteo la mirada a Dacey para que esta le diera alguna indicación, pero ella estaba igualmente sorprendida entonces pensó en sus hermanas, Joanna seria siempre la opción más obvia, ella era la mayor, Joanna ayudo a criarlas a ella y Sansa como una segunda madre y siempre que tenían alguna duda o temor y su madre no estaba a su lado corrían hacia sus brazos.

Pero, su hermana Joanna tenía tantos problemas justo ahora entonces pensó en Sansa, si su hermana quien escuchaba con tanto gusto las canciones y cuentos de amor entre caballeros y princesas, entre grandes señores y doncellas. Ella tendría al menos una idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

II

* * *

Domerica sabía que esto iba a terminar muy mal, cuando vio a Joanna probándose aquella armadura supo que debía detenerla.

"No creo que sea buena idea"

Dijo intentando hacer que su amiga y su amor platónico intentara dejar ese descabellado plan para entrar al torneo como un caballero misterioso.

Armaron una armadura con distintas piezas, Domerica saldría de la tienda intentaría distraer al guardia para salir a intentar tomar algunas partes de las distintas armerías de las casas norteñas presentes.

"Debes ser más positiva vieja amiga, y bien como me veo" Menciono la bastarda del norte mientras daba media vuelta y sobresalía ante todo la pechera que era demasiado grande, las hombreras estaban ridículamente desencajadas y sin mencionar el Yelmo que tenía , parecía que no conseguía realmente ver a través de este.

"¡ Ridícula !" Menciono con total sinceridad e intento no reírse al ver la cara desilusionada de su amiga, pero era cierto Joanna no tenía la contextura física para portar semejante armadura, ella era sencillamente como porcelana fina y podría ser rota en mil pedazos ante el más mínimo golpe que alguien pudiera producirle.

Tenía que protegerla, pero como, era su gran pregunta que seguía dando vueltas por sus pensamientos.

"No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras la mitad del reino pelea por mi subasta, me niego a ello" Grito con furia Joanna mientras lanzaba con furia el Yelmo contra el suelo y comenzaba despojarse de todas las piezas, dejándose solo la pechera y parte inferior, en gran parte porque necesitaba ayuda para desamarrar las correas y los broches.

Entonces un silencio incomodo se produjo y Joanna intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, no quería llorar, al menos no enfrente de nadie su orgullo le prohibía aquello incluso si es enfrente de su mejor amiga.

"Encontrare la manera" Y esa tercera voz sorprendió a las dos jóvenes presentes para voltear su mirada y encontrar a Robb Stark en toda la entrada de la tienda, ambos hermanos se miraron primero y Joanna se dio cuenta que la acaba de ver intentando hacerse pasar como un caballero, con aun partes de la armadura puesta.

"Lord Robb , mi señora y yo solo estamos jugando a los caballeros, ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos de esa forma? Éramos jóvenes en ese entonces, tú también jugabas con nosotras" Intento claramente desviar la atención, pero Robb solo le dio una clara mirada de hostilidad e intento pensar en una forma de cómo proteger a su amiga asi que llego a una sola conclusión .

Domerica se arrodillo frente de Robb en una clara señal de súplica .

"Mi Lord, fue mi culpa, solo mía , yo fui quien la convenció de tal y absurda idea, le pido que sea castigada por ello, pero por favor no involucres a tu hermana, ni hables de esto con vuestro padre y aceptare, no, hare lo que mi señor desee hacer conmigo como castigo"

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a todos, rápidamente Joanna corrió hacia su amiga e intento ponerla de pie, pero ella se rehusaba claramente asustada, pero Robb al final solo soltó un claro suspiro por el agotamiento en el que sus pensamientos lo sumergieron.

" Levántate Domerica Bolton y os pido que me dejes a solas un momento con mi hermana, os aseguro que no sufrirá daño alguno, ni reprimenda alguna de mi parte" Sinceramente Robb sospecho que su hermana haría algo como esto, después de todo siempre intentaba hacer las cosas a su manera por alocadas que fueran aquellas ideas.

Ambas mujeres se miraron claramente un poco sorprendidas, pero Joanna termino dándole un breve asentimiento y Domerica quiso claramente objetar, pero la mirada seria de su amiga se lo impidió , ella al final solo se levantó algo nerviosa, pero decidió dejar a los hermanos solos.

Y cuando estuvieron solos, Robb la miro con cierto interés para dar una suave sonrisa triste.

" Levántate y voltéate " Le dijo suavemente y Joanna le miro de reojo con algo de dudas, pero termino obedeciendo en silencio, se puso a sus espaldas entonces Robb comenzó a desabrochar lentamente las correas de la pechera metálica que su hermana consiguió ponerse.

"Lo recuerdo" Dijo Robb suavemente.

"¿Que?" Le pregunto ella con sorpresa mientras veía como terminaba de quitarle parte superior de la armadura.

"Como solíamos jugar a los caballeros, recuerdo también que solías usar el Yelmo de nuestro padre" Una sonrisa entonces comenzó a surgir en el rostro de Joanna al recordar la vez que uso el yelmo de papa en un intento desesperado por parecer una verdadera guerrera, claramente el yelmo era tan grande que termino cayéndose por las escalas de Invernalia.

Entonces se sorprendió un poco cuando Robb puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, ambos se quedaron así en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Joanna apretó con fuerza los brazos de Robb y este le miro con sorpresa.

"¿ Tú me amas y me protegerías de todo? ¿Cierto?" La mirada que le dio en esos momentos fue algo que le rompió cada confianza o control que tuviera sobre sí mismo.

"Lo hago, lo sabes mejor que nadie hermana, también recuerdo que la última vez que me hiciste una pregunta así , destruiste un vestido que te obsequio mi madre por tu nombre al intentar cabalgar con este puesto en el corcel de nuestro padre" Ambos hermanos soltaron una fuerte risa, claramente el miedo en ese momento ante el temor que Lady Catelyn pudiera dar un castigo o peor que se enojara con ella fue tal, que intento reparar ella misma el vestido y sinceramente termino haciendo un daño mucho mayor.

" Robb " Apretó con más fuerza los brazos de su hermano "No quiero casarme con ningún hombre a quien yo no ame" No quería casarse como si se tratara como yegua, quería realmente ser libre, deseaba tanto poder decidir su destino.

Entonces Robb le miro con sorpresa quería decirle fuerte y con orgullo que ella no sabía que era el amor por que lo tenía enfrente de ella, pero se guardó esas pecaminosas palabras.

"Ganare el torneo, me asegurare que seas libre de elegir hermanita" Dijo con suma confianza, aunque estuviera realmente deseoso de cumplir esa promesa, Joanna sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Pero en el fondo Joanna sabia una triste verdad, Robb podrá ser un gran guerrero y soldado, pero no era lo mismo en un torneo donde había otros factores involucrados al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ella tenía que entrar al torneo, si su hermano fallaba entonces era su deber asegurarse que pudiera tener un simple plan de respaldo.

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente es una historia que esta entre mis favoritas a la hora de escribir. A pesar de que son capítulos algo cortos.

Agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me dejan un comentario, es muy valioso para mi.


End file.
